A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and, if in the engine design, a fan section for propulsion. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.